So Obvious
by pikatif
Summary: Short drabbles and one-shots about other characters realising what's going on between Natsu and Lucy. This is based of an IchiRuki fic I read ages ago, so I decided to do a NaLu version. Includes many different pairings, but probably nothing unusual. Rated T for occasional innuendos and (sometimes implied) dirty moments.
1. 1 - Gray

So Obvious

 **A/N This isn't my original idea – it's originally from a Bleach IchiRuki fic and I decided to make it into a NaLu fic. They're only a few hundred words each, though.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Gray**

Gray glanced at Natsu a few feet away from him, readying himself to throw a punch for his last comment – but Gray hesitated. There seemed to be something on Natsu's face he didn't expect to see at that time…

"Natsu…are you… drooling?!" He stepped back; Natsu scratched the back of his head nonchalantly.

"Huh? I am?" He fumbled for words – now that seemed suspicious to the raven-haired boy. He took a closer look at his frenemy and grinned; they both loved it when they had the other cornered into spilling a secret.

"I-I must just be hungry." Natsu lied. Gray hummed, and then spoke "We just had a whole meal since we actually got the reward money this time. Why would you be hungry again so soon?" Natsu wiped the drool off his face and glared at the Ice Mage. Abruptly, Lucy started walking up to them from where she had been eating an ice cream along with Wendy.

"L-Lucy?" They both stuttered – she literally appeared from nowhere in their opinions. Lucy grumbled as usual at their obliviousness and scolded them for arguing again.

Gray smirked evilly at the rose-haired boy after the blonde had left – he knew the reason for his drooling now. He had realised that Lucy was wearing a rather revealing outfit that most people couldn't help but stare at; but he didn't exactly imagine _Natsu_ to be one of _those_ people. He wasn't usually. But this wasn't an ordinary person – it was Lucy. Now that made all the change.

Natsu stared at Gray, perplexed. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it once Gray slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You made a good choice; I didn't think ya had it in you." And then he walked off. Natsu blushed and started to shout excuses and insults at Gray for even implying that. Truth is, he wasn't implying; he was merely stating the truth. And so the raven-haired boy chuckled knowingly on the train ride back to Magnolia, "…It's gonna happen."

* * *

 **A/N I'm just gonna keep going because I'm a little bored… lel. Plus this one's got a bit less interaction between the characters. AND I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT THEY SOUND LIKE IN ENGLISH COS I'VE BEEN WATCHING TOO MUCH SUBBED! WAAAAHHHH!**


	2. 2 - Erza

So Obvious

 **A/N So here's the next chapter!**

 **Keep in mind I'm only writing these for fun, so no hate plz! ()/ (Even tho I do know these are real short and sloppy for me but whatever~ it's like Saitama, 'I'm a hero (writer) for fun!')**

* * *

 **Erza**

Erza swept most of the enemies away with singular strokes of her Heaven's Wheel Armour swords. This would be a child's task… if not for the opposition's crude comments. Oh, it was a burden for everyone in Fairy Tail to have fangirls and fanboys. She ignored most of the comments – particularly the ones addressed to her – but caught a few for Gray and Natsu. She shuddered and cringed and made all sorts of weird, disgusted faces at the unwanted mental images crawling through her brain cells.

It was one particular comment addressed to Lucy that Erza would not forgive. She raised her sword with a deadly aura at the man, other swords heeling at her summons. -Except, when she got there, the man was gone. She surveyed the area and found her target already burned to ashes and begging for mercy… _Natsu!_ She thought shamefully.

Natsu was shielding Lucy like a guard dog whilst she simply ignored that fact and whipped another dozen men into submission. Erza watched the two in awe of their teamwork, subconsciously stabbing an attacker from behind in the gut without looking. She smiled honestly at them, knowing what exactly was going on between the two. Yes, it's natural to protect each other as nakama, though by the looks in their eyes she found something more than friendship.

The fight ended suddenly when Gray lost his temper and froze them all, Natsu then naturally punching both the ice and the caster to curtain the task… only problem was:

They had sorta destroyed the area…

Erza's stick of patience snapped in two before she launched herself at her 'brothers' and beat them up. Luckily, Wendy hadn't come on that job since she was apparently out with Juvia on a different job… Well, it wouldn't be a job, but it would be a search for something pleasing for Juvia's beloved 'Gray-sama',

-what had Wendy gotten into?

* * *

 **A/N You don't have to pay any heed to the other pairings apart from NaLu, since the rest are only really hinted at. But, be warned (I will give a warning of other minor ships from now on) this one contains minor Miraxus.**


	3. 3 - Mira

**A/N You don't have to pay any heed to the other pairings apart from NaLu, since the rest are only really hinted at. But, be warned (I will give a warning of other minor ships from now on) this one contains minor Miraxus.**

* * *

 **Mira**

Mira had many pairings flying through her mind in the day when she worked as the barmaid. A few of her favourites were progressing greatly – and particular could-be rivals flitted in her brain. She sighed blissfully; Mira truly did love her guild and everyone in it. She could never ask for a different family to take care of her.

By lunchtime, Laxus and Romeo had joined Cana at the bar. Mira served them their orders willingly; soon she whipped her head towards the entrance doors of the guild as three familiar voices could be heard distinctly from outside. Natsu, Lucy and Happy came in after Lucy kicked the door open in frustration, her arms folded and her face wearing a light tinge of pink. Mira grinned – this would be interesting. So, like any sane person, she eavesdropped. ("I don't see how _that's_ sane" Laxus muttered, guessing her intentions knowingly.)

Mira slid down the counter swiftly, now nearer to the team that she was listening to. Romeo turned around and looked as if he was about to ask Natsu something; Mira hastily silenced him with a glare – any interruption would finalize their conversation.

"-I don't even know what I said! How can you be angry at me and not even tell me the reason why?!" Natsu complained whilst he had his hands behind his head – obviously not too interested in his argument. Lucy glared at him again, a copy of Erza when someone's eaten her strawberry cake.

"I told you, dumbass, it's because of what you freaking said on the mission!"

"What did I actually say, then?! _Because I don't know what you mean_ – for the millionth time, Luce!"

Mira's eyes glinted mischievously. She knew that what he said had to be either unintentionally crude or heart-breaking; the latter was the rarest whilst the former was the commonest. Romeo gave her an incredulous look when he received a notion of what she was doing. Mira put her right-hand's index finger on her lips and gave him a small wink – _Don't say anything or else_ – was hidden behind the deceiving cuteness. Laxus rolled his eyes at Cana's drinking then grumbled when he realised he was surrounded by two crazy women.

Happy flew in between the arguing duo and tried to explain what Natsu had said -after contemplating whether or not to save his behind another time and deciding to do so, "Natsu…" – well, explain it in his own way – "What you said was that you thought kissing someone isn't that bad – and you were just kissed by some bad guy that turned out to also be a massive FT fangirl… wait – didn't that person say he was a man?! HE'S GAY!" Happy flew around frantically in a panic and tried to think of a way to stop 'the poison' (as the Exceed called it) from spreading too far into Natsu… (Charle – on a mission with Wendy – felt uneasiness crawl around in her stomach, "What has that blue tom cat gotten himself into again?")

Mira stifled a gasp and returned to her initial place at the bar, listening further into the matter.

"How exactly do you call a kiss normal?! Would it be normal if I kissed you or Gray or Loke or Laxus or someone every day?! _NO_! So how do you think it won't be the same if _you_ went around kissing _Juvia_ or some other girl just randomly because apparently in your opinion it's _normal?!_ "

Laxus almost choked on his beer at the mention of his name whilst Mira certainly agreed with the point Lucy was making – Romeo didn't have/want an opinion whilst Cana was always drunk -so who the hell knew what she was gonna do? ( **A/N omg that rhymed** )

"That's not what I said! I didn't say it was normal, I said it was _just_ a goddamn kiss! The other guys told me there are way worse things that could happen!" Mira glared at Romeo and Laxus at that – well, she didn't know why she was accusing Romeo (maybe because of his dad) but Laxus certainly would have let things like that spill and be ignorant of it - like he is with just about everything else.

Not many other guild members were presently at the guild – so the two could go all out with their argument if they needed.

… _What_? It's not as if they're Gray and Natsu!

Lucy stomped furiously towards her teammate, gritted her teeth and glared as if she was about to shout… But instead, Lucy grabbed both of Natsu's shoulders and slammed her lips to his. She pulled away almost immediately – rage taking over her composure.

" _What?!_ It's just a kiss!" She then sprinted out of the guild to her apartment. Mira forced herself to remain as if she had witnessed nothing, but failed and squealed. Romeo had dug his head into his arms; Cana had made a thumbs up sign to Natsu in her drunken state; and Laxus had his eyes closed and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What the hell's all that racket about?!" He growled; Mira shook her head, "Honestly, do you ever pay any attention to your guild mates?"

Meanwhile, Natsu was left dumbfounded in the guild hall, _Lucy had just kissed him_. He shook his head, paying no thought to it like he said earlier. However, the thought kept haunting him whenever they went on missions and Lucy seemed to stay apart from him for a while until she had forgotten the matter after getting drunk with Cana.

Oh, the pros of alcohol.

* * *

 **A/N I just realised – there's actually quite a bit of implied Miraxus… Sorry non-Miraxus shippers but NaLu shippers. :D Plus that one was super long compared to the rest.**


End file.
